Just Another Night
by HuskyWolfHybrid
Summary: They have the entire night alone together.


** Just can't get enough of writing these stories. Weird, right? **

**...**

He slammed me against the wall, but I didn't register the pain because his lips crushed into mine feverishly. The strength of his hold wasn't too much, just enough to keep me from turning into a puddle on the floor. He toyed with my lips, drawing my lower lip between his and nibbling tenderly. I whimpered under my breath and kissed him back with a similar strong fervor.

His hand, trailing ever so lightly on the surface of my skin, moved down to wrap around my waist and pull me closer. The sudden feel of his shaft brushing near my center made me shiver, my fingers tightening their hold automatically on his shirt. A guttural laugh rose in his throat as he smirked slyly. His hand crawled in my tanktop, up my back, searching for the missing latch.

"No bra?" he whispered, his warm breath tickling my ear.

"Nope..." I said, somewhat smug.

He smiled and brought his hand around to my front to caress me softly. I moaned and my head tilted back slightly.

He pressed his lips tenderly along my jaw line, then at the base of my neck near my collarbone. His hand, the one not in my shirt, dropped the right strap of my top, then the left. He then pushed the bottom of my shirt up and I raised my arms to let him take it off of me. If fell at our feet.

Just as he leaned in to kiss me again, I held him back.

"What about yours?" I asked.

He smiled and, in one swift movement, took his shirt off, revealing his toned chest and stomach.

"Better?" he said, dangling it on his finger.

"Way." I answered, placing my arms around his neck and kissing him.

He dropped the shirt and kissed me back. My hand rested on his chest, feeling his heart beating erratically and in sync with mine. I followed the intricate patterns of the plates of his stomach, leading me to the top of his pants where it had become quite snug. A small shudder passed through him into me and goosebumps lined my arms. He pressed his swollen cock into my stomach.

I gently ran my hand along the length of him and heard him groan. He leaned into me more, forcing me to flatten against the wall. I took that time to slip my hand snake-like into his pants.

His arousal was hot in my palm by the slightest touch. I stroked him, teasing the head with my fingers by rubbing the head and feeling it harden and enlarge rapidly. He groaned into my neck, grinding himself into me. His teeth nipped softly at my pulsing flesh and I gasped.

"Dammit, Carly." he growled, huffing a breath of ecstacy. His hand smacked hard against the wall as he struggled to hold himself up.

I smiled and fused our lips for a brief second before he pulled away to moan. His hand found my chest and he brushed his thumb over my rigid nipple, earning a soft sigh in response.

The friction between me and Freddie ignited a fire that streaked through my nerves. Freddie bit his lip as he groaned.

Though the contact was addictive, we both wanted more. Unwillingly, I slid down to my knees. Freddie didn't fight me as I undid his belt and drew the zipper down. My knuckles grazed him and he shivered.

His boxers came down easily and his shaft throbbed in the palm of my hand. I trailed my tongue along the ridge and he moaned, his hands curling into fists. My name seethed through his teeth and I giggled. I took into my mouth and started at a snail pace. My hair was then tangled in his grip as Freddie groaned and his body twitched and responded to my actions. I could already taste the salty fluid pooling from the tip.

"Carls..." Freddie growled through gritted teeth.

"Yes, Freddie? I asked, making sure to breathe against him.

"I'm gonna cum..." he answered.

I teased him again, kissing the hard stem of his member. "Go ahead." I whispered. I kept my hand on him as I stood up to be face-to-face with him. "Cum for me."

I stroked him faster, and he kissed me hard. My thumb brushed around the head at a slower pace when my hand came up. His hips bucked and he came and a groan raised in his chest, his breaths low and deep. I smiled victoriously.

Freddie pulled away and said in my ear, "Your turn, Miss Shay."

I practically melted at the words and a sudden dampness surfaced between my legs. My heart kicked into acceleration and it felt like it was going to burst.

His hand drifted down to my shorts and grazed over my waist and thighs, teasing me. He was working his way closer to my aching center where the pressure swelled and intensified. I moaned internally as my head fell back. His hand slipped into my shorts and his finger slid against my heated crevice. My hips reared beneath his hand.

"Freddie..." I whimpered.

My breathing receded to pitiful whimpers, shallow and high-pitched. I felt his lips kiss me softly, over my stomach, and his tongue delve out to flick at my belly button. A strange tingling erupted within me and fluttered around. I gasped.

Finally Freddie knelt down before me and took my shorts off of me, exposing my white and red boy shorts. He slipped his hand in.

"Wow, Carls." he said. "You're so wet."

I keened and his finger flicked at my clitoris. His free hand took down my underwear and I felt his tongue launch an attack on my lower region. Freddie placed my leg over his shoulder, giving himself more access, and a low moan erupted in my stomach.

"Fr-ed-die..." I gasped as my nails dug into his scalp.

His humming sent vibrations through my nerves and my vision was suddenly blurred by random colors. Freddie applied a first, then second finger into me and began to thrust in and out with earnest. There's a slight pain coming from the back of my head from all the times it's connected with the wall, but it's never registered. It's not long until I felt the muscles coiling in my stomach, screaming for release.

"You close?" Freddie asked, a smirk in his voice.

I nodded weakly just before toppling over the edge. I cried out and my grip on Freddie's hair tightened temporarily. My breath caught in my throat.

"Shhh, it's okay, Carls." Freddie said soothingly into my ear, withdrawing himself from my crevice.

I swallowed and his lips devoured mine. "Do you... have the..." I managed to say between kisses.

He read my mind. Freddie reached into his back pocket and removes a small sealed square packet. "Always." he said with a smile. I smiled back.

We seperated for a few seconds so Freddie could roll on the condom.

"How do you want to do this?" he said.

Grinning, I dragged him over to my bed. Capturing his mouth in a searing kiss, I laid back and allowed him to climb onto me and position himself at my entrance. Our eyes locked as they always do so Freddie can know I'm ready and he nodded. He sheathed his member into me in one swift movement. I winced and he stopped long enough for me to adjust to his size.

"Go." I breathed.

Starting at a slow, simple pace, Freddie penetrated me deeper and deeper with each push back in. I mewled and linked my hands around his back. He buried his face in my neck, groaning in pleasure and my back arched into him. His teeth played with my ear, only increasing the amount of ecstasy I was experiencing and he growled softly.

"Carly..." he moaned.

I moved his head so I could kiss him. "Oh, god..." I whimpered.

We made it to our precipice at the same time, contracting and muffling each other's cries until our orgasms are ridden out.

Freddie pulled out and collapsed next to me. We were both out of breath and coated in sweat and bliss. He reached over and brushed his fingers through my hair.

"You okay?" he said like he always does.

I nodded and laid my hands to his chest, curling up against his side. "Yeah I'm perfect."

He kissed my forehead. "I love you, Carly."

"I love you, too, Freddie." I replied.

**...**

**And that's all for this story! Til next time fellow Fanfictioner!**


End file.
